High priority services running on a computer cluster underutilize their computing resources in order to maintain enough reserve resources to handle demand spikes of those services without losing performance. However, underutilizing computing resources is inefficient for the computer cluster and wastes computing resources when demand spikes do not appear. To take advantage of the underutilization, low priority services are allowed to operate that are evicted when high priority services need more computing resources. The oversubscription creates the potential that services will be competing for the same limited resource (e.g., central processing unit capacity, free memory, network bandwidth, etc.) in the event that two services have a demand spike.